1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-bandwidth communication modem such as an ultra wideband (UWB) communication modem or a high-giga wideband (HGWB) modem and a structure thereof, capable of ultra high speed communication for UWB or HGWB high capacity data.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, 60 GHz technology is most effective for ultra high speed transmission of ultra wideband (UWB) or high-giga wideband (HGWB) data. Since signals in the 60 GHz band have a high directivity, a beam generation technology is a significant matter. Various methods defined by standards organizations, such as IEEE 802.15.3c, Ecma-387, wireless high definition (WiHD), wireless home digital interface (WHDI) and the like, are used for generation of a beam in the 60 GHz band.
The beam generation methods in the 60 GHz band include a beam steering method that avoids an obstacle by generating beams using a plurality of sub-arrays, and another beam steering method that uses a codebook for the same purpose. The beam generation methods may also be divided into an analog method using phase control and a digital adaptive method.
However, although being efficient in avoiding an obstacle, the beam steering method is unsuitable for a portable device due to relatively high power consumption at transmitting and receiving ends.
Accordingly, a fixed-type directional beam generation method is suggested to control a direction of an antenna when and as desired.